Insert World of Imagination Here
by darkwebx01
Summary: Tyler is sent to the fandom of Sharkboy and Lavagirl to deal with Faya. This plot is starting to get old...


Well, I haven't contributed to the Society for a while, but I'm back.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Insert World of Imagination Here

--------------------------------------------------------------------

For once, Tyler had succeeded in getting Adrian's cookies and subsequently avoiding the Librarian. He was now moving through the halls of the Library, looking around each corner to check for Adrian. Unfortunately, he neglected to notice one minor detail…

"Arf Arf!"

"Hm?" Tyler turned around and noticed a dog. It wasn't Meg, it was larger, with heavier fur. Tyler guessed it was some kind of wolf. It yipped again. Tyler backed away. The wolf advanced. Tyler backed away. The wolf advanced. Tyler backed away. The wolf advanced. The copy and paste button broke. The fourth wall broke. Adrian got mad.

Aaanyway, back to the story. Both Tyler and the wolf had progressed about ten feet. Tyler slowly reached for his ping-pong paddle. The wolf yipped. Tyler took a bite out of an Oreo, and the wolf ran forward several steps. Tyler jumped back in fright, dropping his Oreo. The wolf was about to eat it when Tyler fired a weak bolt of magic, frying the cookie.

"No! That's bad for you!" The wolf growled slightly, and this time Tyler ran. The wolf chased after him. This continued for some time, the wolf closing in on Tyler, then Tyler blurring ahead. The two passed Marcus, and then…

"DOWN, NOOK!" Tyler spun around to see Emotion Marcus holding the wolf, which seemed to be named Nook, by his neck. Tyler looked more closely. There was a collar around the wolf's neck.

"Wait, is that wolf your dog?"

"H-he's n-n-not a w-wolf, he's a S-s-siberian h-husky."

"AND YES, HE IS OUR DOG!" The two Marcuses combined into one, who was still holding Nook by the collar.

"You shouldn't have run. Dogs will chase you if you run," Marcus admonished.

"And I should know that how? I don't have a dog!"

"Really?"

"Yes. I live in a small house with a lot of breakable objects. Why would I have a dog?"

"True."

"What's that dog doing here?" asked Tash, coming into the hall. Marcus turned to look at her.

"This is Nook. He's my family's dog. I'm taking care of him while my parents are in the Caribbean. They said something about waiting 18 years for this."

Tash frowned. "How old are you again?"

"…"

Tash bent down to pet Nook, who ignored her.

"Nook isn't very affectionate. He doesn't lick anyone."

"Oh. Anyway, Tyler, we found Faya again…"

"What fandom?" Tyler interrupted.

"Sharkboy and Lavagirl."

Tyler blinked.

"Do you know the fandom?"

"Yes, but…"

"Then get going!"

Tyler ran off without another complaint.

--------------------------------------------------

Camille was working on something in a syringe when a door opened and Tyler's head poked through. Camille looked up.

"Hi Tyler."

"Hi. Is the new poison ready?"

"Close enough. It's not nearly as powerful as a Prohibitor, but it'll do for a few minutes."

"Good enough." Tyler picked up the syringe and slipped back out the door.

--------------------------------------------------

In the fandom of Sharkboy and Lavagirl, everything was perfect. Five days ago, an eerily perfect girl and two somewhat less perfect boys had come to the fandom. They corrected everything that was wrong with the imagined world of Drool, even though there wasn't anything wrong. They had even taken over from Max, the original creator of Drool. They now ruled over Drool, as well as the title characters, Sharkboy, a boy raised by sharks, and Lavagirl, the ruler of volcanoes, and imprisoned them in a dungeon. That was when the Society noticed the Suish activity and sent in an Agent.

--------------------------------------------------

Tyler dropped out of the sky and landed in a pile of pencil shavings. He stood up and looked around.

"_This is one of those times when it stinks not to be a Stu. If I was, I could just know where Faya was."_

Suddenly, three things happened.

1. A being stepped out in front of Tyler.

2. Another being stepped out in front of Tyler.

3. I lost my ability to condense.

4. The fourth wall broke.

5. I lost my ability to count.

But I digress. Two beings stepped out in front of Tyler. A closer look revealed they were both Stus. In several seconds, Tyler drew his ping-pong paddle and changed it into a staff. The two Stus circled him, and the second there was a big enough opening between them, Tyler bolted. The two Stus followed, hampered by the occasional energy shockwaves Tyler launched at them. They ran over hill and over dale, over river and through woods, through uncolored section that resembled bad drawings, and finally stopped in front of a stone tower. Tyler jumped at the tower, digging in his staff. The Stus followed by hovering into the air after him. While Tyler was faster, the Stus had the advantage, not needing to worry about support. They drew long swords and flew in at Tyler, who jumped onto his staff, dodging their strikes.

"Will you leave me alone? I'm trying to catch your boss."

"What? You can't catch Faya!"

"Oh, but I can try." Suddenly, Tyler dropped off his staff, then grabbed the edge, using the flexible shaft and bouncing over the Stus' head. The twins backflipped in midair, just in time for Tyler to land on their faces. They groaned and dropped, while Tyler jumped back onto his staff, yanking it out of the rock and firing a blast from the end, launching him upwards. He landed on a large dais. There, standing 20 feet away, was Faya, resplendent with her ping-pong table green eyes and ribbon-red hair. Tyler hated her with every fiber of his being. And a few of the potassiums.

"Faya! What a pleasure seeing you here!" Tyler lied.

"You got here? Looks like my slaves were incompetent as always."

"Jeez, ten minutes with a little power and you're already a jerk? Take your time! Wait, how could I forget? Sues don't take time with anything! They just get it!"

"How dare you insult me?"

"It's not hard. It's really very easy."

"You little-" Faya lunged forwards and punched Tyler in the face. Or tried to. He quickly jumped to one side, evading the blow.

"Awww, are we slowed down by all the royalty?"

"You won't speak to me like that with my slaves around!"

Indeed, the two weaker Stus had flown up behind Tyler. They were now waving their swords in what they obviously considered a terrifying manner.

"You're right. I won't speak to you like I did. Now I have to humiliate you in front of your buddies."

Faya screamed with rage and charged Tyler, who stepped to one side, tripping the Sue. She got up, pure menace in her eyes.

"You…will…DIE!" she screamed.

"You…will…try…to…make…me…DIE!" Tyler screamed just as loudly. The two Stus lunged at him, but Tyler dropped down, and their slashes whizzed over his head. Tyler stuck both feet out, tripping the Stus into Faya. Tyler stood back up.

"Two at once, Faya? You're creepier than I thought."

Faya's eye twitched.

"You….little…"

"Whoa there! Watch the blood pressure!"

Faya purpled and attacked. Tyler stepped to one side and began tapping his foot.

"Aaand, _one_ two three _one_ two three _one _two three _one _two three. You know, Faya, you're not much of a dancer. Ever think of taking lessons? You can't really be perfect if you can't even waltz."

"Wha…"

"And another thing," Tyler continued, dodging blows from Faya and her underlings, "work on your queenly manner. It's considered unseemly to have to resort to speech. A mere gesture should do. For example." Tyler provided a gesture. Faya turned an interesting shade of orange.

"You….dare….mock….me? I WILL DESTROY YOU!!!"

"Ya sh wll!! STP MKCNG HR U JRK!"

Tyler turned around to see one of the Stus closing his mouth. Tyler raised an eyebrow.

"You talk in chatspeak? Pardon me, I need to vomit." Tyler turned and vomited…on Faya.

"Oh, sorry. Didn't notice you there." Tyler turned away from Faya and prodded the Stu who had spoken. "Are you sure you have the right voice chip?"

"DER'S NOTTING RONG WID MI VOYCE U JRK!!!"

Tyler groaned.

"Please be quiet. Your voice is creepy."

"Hay! STP B-ING A MEENEE!"

"Okay, please shut up." Tyler turned away from the chatspeaker…and was met with a punch in the face from Faya. Tyler was knocked off his feet, and nearly fell off the tower, but steadied himself just in time. Another punch blasted him several hundred feet into the distance.

---------------------------------------------------------

Miraculously, Tyler was still conscious. He quickly activated his communicator. Tash's face appeared on the screen.

"What's going on?"

"Faya is incredibly powerful in this fandom! She punched me and sent me halfway around Drool! I need reinforcements!"

"Most of the other Agents are tied down right now, but considering Faya's power level…" A tiny portal opened and a pill dropped out of it into Tyler's palm. Tyler was unimpressed.

"What do I do with this? Hallucinate that Faya isn't there?"

"In this fandom, that might work. But this is a Oneshot."  
"A _what_?"

"It will give you one power from this fandom."

"Here's hoping." Tyler turned off his communicator and swallowed the Oneshot.

"Gluh! Couldn't Tash have sent across some water? Now, let's see what I can do." Tyler checked his arm. "Okay, not Shark…" he pointed at a rock. "Not Lava or Electric, so it must be…oh yes!"

Tyler picked up a small rock.

"Blot out the Memories!" Instantly the rock was covered by a splotch of black ink.

"Hmm…I have the Creativity power…Now, if I remember correctly, I can only use each move once, or it's not creative, so I better not waste any. Now to find Faya. Search Engine!" A large train shot down, picking up Tyler and whisking him off towards Faya.

----------------------------------------------------------

Faya was relaxing on a deck chair in a sunny section of Drool, being fanned by her Stu servants. Suddenly, a train appeared, dropping Tyler in front of her. Faya jumped to her feet.

"Inflated Image!" she yelled, swelling until she was easily ten times her original size. She swung a fist at Tyler, who dove to one side, avoiding the crushing blow. Tyler sprayed blue energy sparks, which swirled around Faya's hands, stinging her. The Sue bellowed in pain, and her underlings charged at Tyler. The Agent grabbed one of them by the collar and swung him into the other, watching as they tumbled to the ground. Tyler turned around just in time to avoid a kick from Faya, grabbing the Sue's foot and running up her leg, jumping on to her head. Faya attempted to swat him, but Tyler dodged, and Faya's hand smacked her head. Tyler flipped up and landed on the hand. Faya let out a screech of pain and pushed Tyler off. Tyler landed and quickly created distance between him and Faya. Then he realized the underling Stus were in front and back, and one was about to attack. Tyler jumped forward and clapped the temples of the one in front, stunning him, then leapt over his head, not even noticing as the Stu was stabbed by the other Stu. Tyler dodged another kick from Faya, and rolled away from the remaining Stu. He then pointed at Faya.

"Ego Deflation!" A sharp pin shot into Faya, who suddenly shrank back to her normal size.

"Idea Bombardment!" retorted the Sue, and a hail of energized words rained down on Tyler.

"Iron Will!" A shield of metal appeared, blocking the ideas.

"Perception Change!" Everything changed. The iron wall turned to jelly, and the ideas turned to rock. Tyler blasted several of them, and dodged the rest.

"Creative Spark!" A burst of yellow energy slammed into Faya.

"Logic Bomb!" The air around Tyler exploded, knocking him to the ground. He got up, and noticed the remaining Stu charging him. He spun.

"Flood of Knowledge!" A wave of energy smashed into the Stu, knocking him out cold. Tyler turned his attention back to Faya. The Sue seemed to be gathering power for something. Tyler decided to stop that.

"Brain Drain!" A pair of tubes burst out of the ground and whipped towards Faya's earholes.

"Incoherence!" The air around Faya swirled, and the tubes collapsed to the ground, limp.

"Piercing Look!" Tyler glared at Faya, and a series of daggers shot at her.

"Impassioned Defense!" A wall of fire blocked and melted the daggers. Faya snarled.

"Time to take it up a notch. Revelation!" An explosion of light burst out of Faya.

"Fog of War!" A thick mist shrouded the two, their hatred given form. Even the light of Revelation was unable to pierce the cloud. Faya attempted to attack with tendrils of pink light, but even they were nullified in the darkness.

Faya growled.

"Fine. It's time for my ultimate power in this fandom. EPIPHANY!" A ray of light shone down on Faya, creating the appearance of molten gold. In a split second, Tyler knew what was about to happen. In that split second, he acted.

"MINDWARP!" For one second, reality itself twisted around Tyler. The next second, it snapped free. A ripple of pure entropy plowed towards Faya, even as the Epiphany reached full power, exploding outward in a storm of deadly light. For that one second, light and chaos slammed into each other, letting off flashes and whips of energy. The Stu, still prone on the ground, was instantly incinerated. The next second, Tyler pulled out a Scene Transition, and disappeared.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Tyler woke up on a sandy stretch of beach. He stood up and stretched, as the events of the last few hours came back to him. He had been knocked out by the blast, and sent flying to here, while Faya had gone back to her tower, and begun a universe-wide manhunt for him.

"_Just when I thought my day couldn't get any worse..."_ Tyler thought, readying his staff. Then he heard a noise from behind him. He turned, and saw a fleet of sharks swimming towards him. He was about to fire when he realized something.

"Hey! I'm on land! Those sharks can't hurt me here!" Tyler grinned, but his grin flipped as the fins continued onto the beach.

"So there are land sharks… But I doubt I'll get a candygram from these guys." Tyler jumped over two of the fins, and smacked a third back into the water. The remaining sharks kept at a safe distance. Tyler whirled his staff, sending out a wave of energy. The sharks turned fin and fled back into the sea. Tyler ran in the direction of the tower.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Several hours later…

Tyler arrived at the tower and knocked sharply on the black stone. The noise echoed up the pillar, all the way to where Faya overlooked all of Drool. Aforementioned Sue instantly appeared behind Tyler, aiming a punch at his head. Tyler moved to one side just in time, and Faya's hand made a dent in the stone. The Sue didn't even flinch. She simply drew back her hand and leveled another punch at Tyler, who ducked, and it made another dent. The third punch smashed a hole into the tower, which began to crumble. Faya, as a Sue, didn't have to worry. Tyler, on the other hand, had to dodge the falling rocks, each one easily capable of killing him. Faya darted over and landed a punch that sent him reeling, but he recovered in time to dodge the follow-up, as well as a rock. Tyler knocked Faya off her feet with a leg sweep, then jumped away from what appeared to be the final rock. Faya stood. Tyler wasn't sure, but he thought he saw smoke coming from her ears. The Sue's hair was disheveled, a sign that her current emotion was "bordering on insanity." Tyler instinctively took a step back. Faya was about to charge…when a huge rock slammed down on her. Tyler grinned, but the smile quickly melted off his face as cracks spiderwebbed across the black stone. Then Tyler's jaw dropped as the rock shattered and Faya stepped out from the rubble, completely unharmed. The Sue smirked.

"You thought a _rock_ could defeat me? Not a chance. Nothing will beat me! I…am…UNSTOPPABLE!" Faya took an appropriate "Awesome Hero" pose, as lightning flashed in the background. Tyler was unimpressed. While Faya was still in her pose, Tyler walked over…and pushed her. The Sue fell on her back with a yelp. Unfortunately, this left Tyler paralyzed with laughter, giving Faya a free shot. She took it with relish, and Tyler was blasted through several rocks. If this had been almost any other fandom, that would have killed him instantly. As it wasn't, he was only dazed. Faya cackled, and tentacles of pink energy drifted from her back. Tyler's eye twitched.

"…pink…." Tyler swung his staff, and a wave of green light knocked Faya off her feet. The Sue instantly recovered, being a Sue, and fired a hail of pink energy bullets. Tyler formed a quick shield, blocking the attack, but then…

Tyler giggled, and the shield responded accordingly. Several holes popped open, and a few of the bullets hit Tyler, knocking him off his feet. Tyler was about to get up, when another round of giggling left him doubled over.

"What's so funny?" Faya demanded.

"Nothing…is…funny…" wheezed Tyler, choking out each word between laughs. Faya grinned evilly and fired three streamers of pink light. Instead of attacking Tyler, though, these tickled him. Tyler's giggles turned to cackles, then guffaws. After about five seconds, he was rolling around with laughter. Faya sent a blast over, but Tyler avoided it with a twitch. Faya growled and stomped the ground, sending spikes shooting into the air, then plummeting towards Tyler. Once again, he spasmed, dodging the deadly spikes. Faya groaned and waved her hand. Suddenly Tyler found that his case of the giggles had disappeared. He stood up.

"Thank you Faya." Tyler bowed deeply. Faya frowned, but prepared to attack. She was about to fire a round of energy blades when the ground exploded under her, flinging her into a rock. The rock was crushed, and Faya stood, still unharmed, if annoyed.

"What was that?"

Tyler smiled.

"I planted an energy bomb when I bowed. Why don't you give up now, Faya? It will save me the trouble of continually humiliating you."

Faya glared at Tyler, who glared back. Suddenly Faya grinned, which scared Tyler much more than the glare had.

"Okay, fine. I give up."

"What the…"

"But you'll have to catch me first!" Faya blasted Tyler away, then turned and ran. Tyler quickly got to his feet and took something out of his pocket, then hurled it at Faya. It struck her in the shoulder, and suddenly Faya stopped dead, dropping to her knees. Tyler walked over to her.

"What…was that?" Faya asked.

"Sedative. It's strong enough to affect even a Sue or Stu, and it dampens their powers for a while. Long enough to put a Prohibitor on you." Tyler did exactly that. As if on cue, a portal opened, and Relyt dropped out of it. Tyler groaned.

"How come you always show up when I'm winning?" Tyler complained.

"It's my job, just like it's your job to ruin the lives of innocent Sues and Stus."

"Oh, like you really care. You just like fighting me."

"It's a bonus."

"Whatever. Just out of curiosity, how do you get the Prohibitors off Faya every time?"

"It's just one way we're superior to you. _Our_ Plothole Generators can remove them."

"Well…that sucks."

"For you."

"Them's fightin' words."

"Then let's fight!" Relyt drew his ping-pong paddle, then pressed a button on it. It instantly changed into a staff. Tyler repeated the action. The two mirror combatants circled each other for a moment, each sizing up the other, then Relyt lunged forward, slashing at Tyler's head. Tyler bent backwards, avoiding the strike.

"Limbo Limbo Limbo! Limbo Limbo Limbo!" Tyler chanted, walking under Relyt's staff. Tyler then dropped to the ground and knocked Relyt's legs from under him. The Protection Society Agent landed on his hands, flipping away from Tyler. Said person launched a missile-like blast of magic at Relyt, who easily knocked it to one side, then returned fire with a spray of sparks. Tyler blocked with an energy shield, then sent the shield flying at Relyt.

"Woah!" Relyt dived to one side and launched a wave of red energy at Tyler, who jumped on to it, digging in his staff. For a second, the wave flickered between multiple colors, then settled on green. Tyler bent his staff, and the wave wheeled around, heading at Relyt with incredible speed. Tyler jumped off the wave, and watched as Relyt pushed against it. Finally, Relyt broke through with a lightning-fast burst of magic that knocked Tyler off his feet. Tyler jumped to his feet, pointing two fingers at the doppelganger and firing a blast of green light. Relyt held out a palm, with the thumb curled in, and fired a blast of red light. The two attacks collided with a huge explosion. Tyler moved as if flipping a coin at Relyt, but instead, a small blue dart shot from his thumb. Just as it was about to hit Relyt, it split into a storm of small comets, which blasted Relyt into a pile of rocks. Tyler smirked triumphantly.

"And that, Relyt, is why you should never play with darts!" Tyler shouted.

"Tyler, I swear, when I get out from under these rocks….!"

"I know, I know, the usual threats."

"How dare you mock me?" There was an explosion in the rocks, and Relyt jumped out from them. His eye was developing a severe twitch. Tyler, on the other hand, was his normal cheerful self.

"You should write a book about that. "Defeated by a Big Pile of Rocks." You could make a lot of money, you know."

Relyt blinked, somehow looking evil the whole while.

"Well? Interested?"

"No." said Relyt flatly.

"Are you suuuurre?" asked Tyler, pushing his face up to Relyt's.

"I'm sure! Now get away from me!" screamed Relyt, blasting Tyler away with an explosion of magic. Tyler rolled to his feet.

"Jeez, you don't have to be so rude about it!"

Relyt's eye twitched.

"You…are driving me CRAZY!" Relyt screeched, sending an enormous blast of magic at Tyler, who pole-vaulted over it.

"Then I'm doing my job," Tyler replied coolly. Relyt snarled, blasting at Tyler with a series of energy bolts. Tyler evaded each and every one of them, as Relyt began to wear out. Finally, the Protection Society Agent started to slow down. Blast frequency changed from 10 per second, to one per second, to one every five seconds, then trailed off. However, the running and dodging had worn out Tyler as well. For several minutes, the two simply glared at each other, exchanging silent insults. Then, once they had recovered a little breath, they exchanged verbal insults. However, said verbal insults were uninteresting, so they will be ignored. Finally, when they had both recovered most of their energy, they jumped at each other and returned to fighting. A small explosion blew both enemies backwards, but this didn't stop them for long. They both jumped to their feet, staves glowing, Tyler's blue, Relyt's orange. They charged at each other with unbelievable speed, coming closer and closer, the tension building and building…

Until Tyler skidded to one side, tripping Relyt and watching as the doppelganger's momentum carried him face-first into a rock. Relyt slowly peeled himself off the boulder, having been compressed into 2-D. Relyt squeezed himself back into a solid shape, then turned to scowl at Tyler, who wasn't fazed in the slightest. In fact, he had taken a few pictures of the Agent for blackmail purposes. This annoyed Relyt slightly. So, slightly, that instead of brutally murdering Tyler, he simply fired an elephant-sized blast at him. Tyler gulped.

"Oh muffins…"

BOOM!

Tyler went flying, smashing through a series of rocks. As a result of the fandom (and a strong energy shield) Tyler survived this. As a result of the blast, he was knocked unconscious.

Fortunately, Relyt passed out afterwards.

Unfortunately, Ekard then stepped through a portal, ears twitching.

Fortunately, he couldn't tell the two apart.

Unfortunately, Relyt then woke up.

Fortunately, Ekard still didn't know which one had woken up.

Unfortunately, Relyt started to convince him.

Fortunately, Tyler then woke up.

Unfortunately, the first words out of his mouth were "Oh shoot. It's Ekard."

Fortunately, Relyt didn't hear this.

Unfortunately, Ekard did.

The two Protection Society Agents turned towards Tyler, Ekard summoning his armor.

Tyler grinned sheepishly, stepping backwards.

"Errr…nice evil clones?"

Relyt snapped.

"WE…ARE…NOT…CLONES!!!!!!"

Ekard grabbed Relyt, who looked on the verge of total insanity.

"Don't worry Relyt. We get to kill him."

Tyler quickly opened a Plothole, but suddenly Ekard pulled out a small remote-like device and pressed a button in the front. A bolt of energy shot from the remote and hit Tyler's Plothole. It flickered, then phased out.

"What was that?"

"Our Plothole Nullifier. You can guess the function. Or maybe you can't," Ekard taunted. Relyt snickered in appreciation of the joke. Tyler paled.

"I should run now, right?"

Ekard smirked.

"We'll give you a three second head start. Three…"

Tyler didn't waste any time. He ran for it. The instant Ekard reached one; he and Relyt pursued Tyler into the labyrinth of fallen rocks. Finally, Tyler vaulted over a rock into a clearing, Relyt and Ekard close behind, but when they entered the clearing, he was nowhere to be found. Relyt was about to suggest that the two go back when something whipped across the clearing, knocking him to the ground. Ekard prepared his spear…and another strike sent him reeling. Now the two were prepared. They stood together, back to back. Then another blur slammed into their sides, spinning them in circles. Relyt readied his staff, but the speed of the next strike only gave him time to block. For a subliminal moment, Relyt caught a glimpse of Tyler. Then the image blurred and disappeared back into the rocks. The next attack was directed at Ekard. The red-and-gold-clad Protection Society Agent was caught completely off guard, and the blow sent him stumbling into Relyt. By the time they had gotten up, Tyler had whizzed away. He shot back in, and was about to hit Relyt, when the Agent stuck out a fist, catching Tyler in the gut. Tyler choked, but instead of just collapsing, he spat blood into Relyt's face. Relyt stepped back in disgust, and Tyler landed a series of strikes on him. As Ekard charged, Tyler grabbed Relyt and held him in a choke hold.

"Take another step and your friend gets it!" Tyler snapped.

"You do realize he's not my friend and I really couldn't care less about what happens to him, right?" Ekard shot back.

"Oh, darn, forgot about that," groaned Tyler. "Oh well, better take advantage of the situation." Tyler hurled Relyt into Ekard, knocking them both down, then ran. The two Protection Society Agents scrambled to their feet, opened up Plotholes, and stepped through them.

--------------------------------------------------------

Tyler was just leaving the space where Faya's tower had fallen, when a Plothole opened up in front of him, and Ekard stepped out of it. Tyler turned to run the other way, but was blocked as Relyt stepped out of a second Plothole. The two were about to attack, then…

"Oh, no you don't!"

Twin blasts of lava shot out of nowhere, knocking Relyt and Ekard to the ground. Tyler looked in the direction of the lavablast, and saw Sharkboy and Lavagirl standing on a nearby rock. In between them was Drake, in his armor. Drake jumped down to join Tyler, along with Sharkboy and Lavagirl.

"Thanks for the save," Tyler said cheerfully.

"No problem. I got here when Ekard did, but I was having trouble finding you. I found Sharkboy and Lavagirl along the way."

The Protection Society Agents eyed the four. Then they grinned.

"Well," they chorused. "it's been fun, but we have to leave. Bye!" They then opened a Plothole and disappeared.

Tyler turned to Drake.

"I think that was dealt with. Come, shall we go?"

"What?"

Tyler grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry, I'm in a play in real life."

"Oh." The two Society Agents opened another Plothole and stepped through it.

-------------------------------------------------------

Tyler and Drake were both at the beginning of a long corridor, leading to a plate of cookies.

"You know, I really owe you for saving my life back in the fandom." Tyler remarked.

"Enough to let me have these cookies?"

"Not even close." And with that, Tyler dashed for the cookies, Drake close behind.

--------------------------------------------------------

That's all, folks! *is sued by Warner Bros.*


End file.
